A New Beginning Summary
by NaruHina Productions
Summary: Summary inside


Okay what the Naruhina story is about. It's about my character named Ashley she is born into the leaf Village but after her birth her mom and dad sealed the blue eyes White Dragon into her. After her birth the leaf villagers wanted to get rid of her into exile her out to the village. The third Hokage asked for a meeting between him and all the clan leaders. There he talked to the clan leaders about having actually stayed in the village until she is at least five years old when she can enter the Academy years of her life. Before she entered the Academy her parents gave her a charmander. Two weeks before she is entered into the Academy. She is been kidnapped by the cloud village her parents told in the third that their daughter has been kidnapped. The third put together a search team and will go over the forest of the hidden leaf Village. The third called off the search and told his men but they were heading directly over to the village hidden in the clouds. They arrived at the village and to greet them first was the Lord of the village hidden in the clouds. They asked the Lord if he knew where Ashley was taken where she was at that very moment and the village. The Lord of the village told the whole country that he do not know what he was talking about on that Ashley was not here in the village that he knew of. He was going to say more when they heard a loud explosion outside of the house that the Lord was in. The ninja looked around and saw that the village itself was on fire and that everyone was running around trying to put out the fires. The Lord looked around the village and so that the fires were growing out of control he then turned to the leaf ninja. He asked them what the hell is going on that they had dared attack him in his village. The ninja looked at each other and wonder what the hell you're talking about. Then out to the fire of the middle of the village was a bluish white Dragon. This was the Dragon known only as blue eyes White Dragon. Blue eyes White Dragon fired his white lightning attack destroyed a whole city block of the hidden village in the cloud. The ninja in the hidden village of the cloud stood up to protect their village from the destruction that the Blue Eyes White Dragon was causing in the hidden village of the clouds. Ashley's mom and dad both looked at each other and looked at the third and the look on his face that said that they would talk about this when they would get back to the hidden leaf Village. Ashley's mom and dad nodded and went into battle. The battle between Ashley's mom and dad, the third and the Lord of the village battled the blue eyes White Dragon. Ashley's mom did some hand signs and performed a fire attack, and Ashley's dad performed a water Dragon attack. Both attacks had hit blue eyes White Dragon in both attacks formed of only two large explosions. This gave the third the time that he needs its own monkey King Emma. When the third told Emma about his plan he had to wait for the explosions to subside. The explosions subsided they could see the shadow of the blue eyes White Dragon. The Lord of the village took this as his chance and punched the blue eyes White Dragon out of the village and into the forest. Monkey King Emma trance forms into a staff like poll. The third and charges at blue eyes White Dragon and the Lord of the village punches blue eyes White Dragon. This causes blue eyes White Dragon fall out of the sky and hit the ground hard. Blue eyes got to his feet and fired his white lightning attack. Ashley's mom did a earth style attack and made a wall made of mud. Blue eyes White Dragon's attack hit and destroyed the wall. Her husband then jumps up and lands a seal onto the blue eyes White Dragon's head. He then jumped down off of life I Dragon's head and went through a series of hand signs. The seal started working and was sealing the blue eyes White Dragon back into Ashley's body. When the seal was done blue eyes White Dragon was back into Ashley's body she fell into the ground unconscious because the seal had sealed blue eyes back into her body. After the third and Ashley's parents got Ashley back to the leaf Village. The third demanded for them to come to the main building and then started asking questions why they kept this a secret from him. They said that it was for their protection and the village of protection that no one knew that Ashley had the blue eyes White Dragon inside her. This discussion took about three hours to do. Once he get all the information that he wanted he let them go so they can go the hospital to see their daughter. The walked to the hospital and walked into Ashley's room and there they solve an old friend Tsunade. Once Ashley was fully recovered and was out of the hospital her parents then took her back home. When they got her back home they start getting her ready for the Academy. They found the papers for the Academy and gave the teachers the papers and went back to the house. When I got home there they found Ashley and Charmander training. Charmander and Ashley have always trained each other as always pushing each other to their limits. They love how they knew each other's movements of how each other thought and knew what to do next. This shocked Ashley's parents but how they are becoming more and more attached to each other. Understanding how each other thought. A week went by and Ashley was in road into the ninja Academy. She her mom Sarah and walked her through the ninja Academy and wished her good luck and laughter at the front counter. There she lay for home room teacher to pick her up and show her the room. Before they would enter Ashley stopped in front of the door and stared at the door scared. Teacher looked at her. And he told her that there is nothing to be afraid of. She looked at him and trusted him on his advice. They enter the room and Ashley saw the room filled with kids. She looked around and started to notice that the kids were looking at her funny. She then ran behind her teacher and hidden behind her teacher looked down at her and and then looked up at the kids and saw the phases all the kids were making insane about her. Although one kid was not making fun her looking at her weird that kid was Minato. Minato was the only kid that looked at her and saw her as being a normal kid. This made Ashley very happy to know that at least one kid of the entire class and did not look at her weird but as a normal child. As the ninja Academy years of her life was starting to end she and Minato were the top kids of the class. When the graduation test came it was different then years later. This test was to be administered by the teacher of the home room. The teacher would then pick to students and those students would face off against each other to see who would be able to graduate from the Academy. The homeroom teacher picked Ashley and Minato to fight in the final graduation test. This test was to be proven to be the hardest one out of all the tests that has been given so far. Ashley was ready for this final graduation test. Ashley summoned Charmander and minato was getting ready for when the test would begin. The teacher then said begin and they began the test. The test lasted about an hour and a half long. Ashley won the test but during the tests . Charmander evolved in the Charmeleon during the battle between her and Minato. But there was a catch to the test you have to win the test to graduate from the Academy. Basically the test was given to see if they hadn't the skills to become real ninja for the ninja world and see if they were ready to be taken out of the Academy. And they both passed the tests so they will ready to be given the rankings of real ninja. Now before the test was given a new female ninja came into the village. This girl name was kushina. During the time of her kidnapping because of the village head in the clouds. While she was kidnapped in was being led to the village what the ninja didn't know was that she was plucking or her red hair leaving trails of it on the trail was hoping that if someone would figure this out but they would see the red hair and follow it. But as time went on they are closer and closer to the village this was starting to get to the phone as she thought that no one was coming to get her. But that was not the case because the one guy she said that would never come to your rescue came to her rescue. That boy was Minato. After the kidnapping of Kushina. She then fell in love with Minato. Ashley, Minato and kushina were put onto a team. Their team was then known from now on as the best team that the leaf Village had at the time. When they were young. During one of their A ranked missions they were ambushed by higher level of ninja. Ashley summoned Charmeleon, Minato, and Kushina they went into battle with the high-level ninja of the stone village. They were badly hurt in the fight their sensei was nowhere during the fight at this time. Ashley was badly hurt along with her teammates but she stood up along with Charmeleon and kept on fighting the ninja. After a long hard battle Ashley's Charmeleon finally evolved into Charizard. When Charmeleon evolved into Charizard the bond between Ashley and Charizard grew stronger. Years later when Ashley and Charizard were old enough they became just their own unique team of the leaf Village. Minato and Kushina got married. Not long after that Minato was chosen to be the next Hokage of the hidden leaf Village. In the years that Minato was Hokage when he needed a job done if the elite ninja could not do a job that the elite ninja could not do. He would call in Ashley and Charizard. They were the elite of the elite in the village they were legends. Ashley had her own house outside the village about 2 miles out from the main gate. Her house was 30 feet high and width was 100 meters in length. She surrounded her house with a 10 foot high fence that was made specifically to keep people away from the house when she was not there during missions. She had some of the elite ninja given eye on the place while she was away on missions with her Charizard. It wasn't long during any of these missions that she was put into the bingo books of all missing ninja and enemy ninja. The more missions that Ashley and her Charizard where on the more of legends were being made for her and that Charizard of hers. Couple weeks later after a mission when she got back with Charizard she was told by Kushina herself that she was pregnant with a baby boy, his name is Naruto. Nine months went by. And in that time Ashley and Charizard was off on a mission for the nine months that she was pregnant. When Ashley and Charizard got back to the village they got there just in time for Kushina's birth. But unfortunately she couldn't get there because no one told her where she was at and no one knew where she was at. This started making her worried and Charizard being worried about it too. Wasn't long after that village chill in the night air. This is never happened before in the village was something about this chill just didn't seem right the other elite ninja also figured this out. Something wasn't right if something was wrong and that it was going to happen tonight. A masked man jumped over one of the walls did some hand signs and slammed his hand onto the ground. That allowed him to summon the nine tailed Fox. He ordered the nine tales to start destroying the leaf Village. The third Hokage ordered all the elite ninja that were still around that were not off on missions to help evacuate the village citizens and to stop the nine tailed Fox. While all of this is going on the fourth Hokage is facing off against the masked man. They battled and he figured out something about the masked man. Only one ninja knew how to get into the village and summon the nine tailed Fox and have it under his control. But that was impossible because the guy he was thinking of is already dead some years ago. Minato wins his battle and heads back to the village to be protected as that is his duty. After long hard fought battle the battle then ends with Minato and Kushina sacrificing their lives for their son and sealing the nine tailed Fox into him. After that Naruto then grew up without parents but he did and his younger years have a friend that a count on at all times and Ashley and her Charizard was always there for him and so was the old man. Because of the people that he had his younger years this made his life a lot easier and he accepted the fact that he was a screw up and that he was doing the pranks to get attention. When he got out of the ninja Academy since he knew Hinata four years and that they were on the same team with Kiba. They learned who their sensei was. And the sensei was Ashley and her Charizard. Now the kids always heard stories about Ashley and Charizard are they knew her and Charizard are personally the best tag team that was not humans. They were legends throughout the leaf Village they completed all of their missions over the years that they were there in the leaf Village. So it was quite a surprise that they would have Ashley and her Charizard be their sensei. The next day after the teams were announced and who their sensei was going to be. Ashley came into the Academy room and grabbed the three kids and took him to the other side of the village and have them sit on the side of the bridge. This was a small test to ask them questions about what they like what they disliked their interest what they wanted to be when they grew up everything that she wanted to know about her students. One after another they answer the questions. Ashley then learned about who her students were. She then told him to come to training ground seven in the morning and told them not to eat breakfast is the test was going to be rough. So they went home and we got ready for the night and four was going to happen in the morning. They waited about an hour and Ashley then showed up with her Charizard. Ashley told that the test was a test to see if they could work well together with each other. The test was to get two bells dates bellow is tied to Ashley and Charizard. Their goal was to get at least one of the bells from either one of them that they could accomplish working together and getting at least one bill they will graduate the test and become a fully formed team. Throughout the whole test only up until noon they'd never got a bell from either one of them. Ashley was deciding to fail them because they were working well all that well together. By then she thought that their team skills were improving throughout the test and they gradually start to get the concept that they had to work together to try and get one of the bells. But of course you know with Ashley being well older and being a legend of a whole leaf Village trying to get a bell from her or Charizard wasn't going to be that easy. She looked at her students and was deciding to fail them but because they started working as a team it was using their own unique techniques to help with the other tried to get a bell from her or Charizard. She decided that since they were the other team to try and get a bell and never got a bell that she would pass them and they would finally become a fully formed three-man team. Now throughout the first couple months they got mostly D ranked missions. Know when Ashley that they were ready for bigger mission to personally went up to the old man during the mission report and asked them for a C ranked mission. He accepted that. The mission was to guard a bridge builder and get him safely back to his village in the mist. After he told her students to get ready for the mission be as they would leave tomorrow for the journey back to the village hidden in the mist. When they got out to the village gates therein into two assassin ninjas that were hired to kill the birds builder specifically. But because Ashley and Charizard were well known and could find something was off. They knew something was off if there is water on the trail and it hadn't rained in weeks. She and Charizard be the ninjas and asked the bridge builder to come over and talk. She told out that those were assassin ninjas and they are hired specifically to kill one person individually. Ensign said they were not targeting the students or her or Charizard that that meant that he was the target. She told the bridge builder that this would technically be A ranked mission and not a C ranked mission. She said that she should terminate the mission right here right now if he didn't, say why they want him dead for. He told the whole story and Ashley asked her students if they wanted to continue the mission knowing that this was beyond their limit. They all greed and Ashley left the mission continue. Back in the land of mists in the teahouse. There sat the demon of a hidden mist Village. The goon who hired the demon brothers to kill the bridge builder. Wanted to hire the demon of the mist. He accepted and said that he would personally take care that is himself. He went off and challenges Ashley and her Charizard to a battle so easy trying getting near the bridge builder the kill him. But because Ashley is well known within the bingo book that meant that this was going be hard to try and get near the bridge builder to kill them. Some of the tried everything in his book the Frank admitted to Bridgewater but it wasn't working because the Charizard being highly skilled in what he does. And Ashley being well known for her skills as well. He lost the battle was severely injured. He wasn't dead a hunter ninja strike him in the neck thus killing him and taking his body away. They got the Bridge builder back to the land of the mists. They stay there for a couple more days given I on the bridge where is he tried to complete his bridge. When the demon of the mist came back his target was once again the bridge builder. But this time he'd been a come along he brought along his partner in crime the hunter ninja. This was the same hundred men who supposedly killed him. A battle broke out between the Hunter Ninja and Ashley students. By the end of the battle between the Hunter ninja and Ashley students. It looked like that the Hunter ninja killed Hinata. Naruto then beat the Hunter ninja to death for killing his love of his life. During this battle Ashley was still battling the demon of the mist. Currently having a hell time trying to kill him because he is well-known for the silent killing technique. By the end of the whole battle the demon of the mists dead his partner dead. And the criminals that controlled the land of waves have now been freed. Ashley and her students wave goodbye to the people and left to go back to the hidden Village of the leaves. When I got back they rested for a week and was then once again but for another mission. But this was no ordinary mission this one was signed up from Ashley herself and all the other teams were also signed up for this one. This test was to be the tests were all Students but to be entered into this type of survival test. There is many teams going to be participating with in this survival test teams that are not even from the village hidden in the leafs. Ashley's team is one of the last ones to get what they need from the survival test and had to the tower in the middle of the forest. After the last remaining teams arrive they are told that there are too many teams already here and so there are going to be some preliminary rounds will be held immediately. Now this is unfair for everyone. During each round of the preliminaries a student from each team is picked randomly from a board. About seven people often pick so far ruled the preliminaries. But now it's up for the eighth round of the preliminaries. The board shuffles names around and then shows the two names on the board the two names are Hinata versus Sasuke. The battle begins and through the half hour that the battle takes Sasuke does major downs to hinata's body and then sends her to the hospital. But before he sent to the hospital he also took out her legs by breaking them. This went too far but was out of the preliminaries rules that were allowed. This pissed off Naruto very much. He jumped down and asked Sasuke why he wanted to win this match specifically. And he just replied "I wanted to break you". Not after the preliminary rounds were done at a whole month to chill and relax until the final part of the test was to be done in the month after the preliminaries. Within a month that went by quickly Naruto stayed with Hinata throughout the whole month but also trained at some points during the month. The final test happened and the rounds all got through the rounds it was up to the final rounds of the final part of the test and then suddenly there was a loud explosion. The village was under attack. The examiner had now been canceled and immediately all the ninja were to be put onto the battlefield to protect the citizens of the hidden leaf Village. Ashley told her students to go after the guy from the sand village. And that she and Charizard will do their best here in the village keeping these civilians safe. Naruto found the sand kid and battled him and won the battle. Meanwhile back in the village an old friend decided to pop in and say hello. Orochimaru And the third Hokage had been fighting since the whole commotion began. That this fight was specifically done Orochimaru so him in the third would have this fight by themselves alone with no distractions whatsoever to do this. Orochimaru had his for bodyguards big of a gigantic barrier around the whole Hokage spot. He made sure that no one would interfere with this fight. The fight lasted a good while but in the end the third won the battle and sealed away Orochimaru's arms. That way he could never perform another technique ever again. But the technique third used to seal way Orochimaru's arms also came at a price that the technique would kill the user after the technique was performed. This was the very same technique used by the fourth to seal away the nine tailed Fox. The third sealed awayed Orochimaru's arms and died protecting the village. The destruction of the leaf plan failed miserably. Orochimaru made all his troops retreat from the battlefield and back to the sound village because the plan had failed. He said before he left that he will come back and try to destroy the leaf Village again. The third body was found not too long after words and he was pronounced dead. A day later after the whole war happened the funeral of the third was held a day later. Everyone was there even Hinata herself was there to for the funeral of the third. One after another they said flowers onto the grave of the third Hokage himself. After that everyone left and went back to the homes to rest after the long hard battle that they had just fought earlier yesterday. It was a week later after the events of what happened. Ashley told her students to a meeting where students were there for the meeting but Ashley herself was nowhere to be found for the next three hours that they were there waiting. She and her Charizard finally arrived after three hours of being late. She apologized for being late in that it was mostly because of the Council called a meeting of the elite ninja. She told them everything with the Council wants all the elite ninja to be doing for the time being. When Ashley was done telling them everything she asked Naruto to stay just a little while longer as she told the other two that they were allowed to go home. Naruto asked Ashley why she wanted him to stay just a little bit longer and way she wanted to talk to him for. Ashley told him that she, Naruto and Jiraiya are going on a mission to find a girl to become the next Hokage. And that girl is very well known as being the legendary sucker, Tsunade. Naruto was heartbroken to hear that this girl that he's never heard of or even knew about was going to become the next Hokage. He was mad that this goes one be the next Hokage of the leaf Village. Naruto told us that she should be the next Hokage of the leaf Village. Ashley just looked at him and told him that she never desired the title of Hokage. But that position is meant for people who could lead an entire village and could look up to that village. As she is just not cut out for job like being the Hokage. That's what originally the Council wanted was for her to be the next Hokage. She said she declined the position of being the next Hokage. As that position was more suitable for someone better than her had been a leader. So she suggested Jirayia to be the next Hokage. But he also declined the position. So he said that there was one other person out there who will most likely take the position or decline it. That person was Tsunade. Now Naruto knows everything that was going on why she was three hours late to the meeting. He accepted the mission. Ashley told Naruto that he has on his two days to pack. This gives him two days with Hinata. So Naruto went back to the house and packed his stuff was getting ready for the mission. He then went over to Hinata's place and spent the remainder of the two days there with her. After two days he went off on the mission with Ashley and Jirayia. Naruto, Ashley and Jirayia were off to find Tsunade. After a couple weeks of finding nothing but dead ends on her whereabouts. They continue to search for her and finally came up with a lead. This lady was very informative and even told them where to find her at. The team went to the town and surely enough there she was. Now they only found her because of Charizard sense of smell. They sat down with her and spoke with her about being in the next Hokage of the village. Yeah but of course you know she declined the position of being the Hokage. She also told them to kiss off. She said being Hokage was a fool's job and only a fool would want that job. This angered Naruto to the extent that he challenged her to a fight. Jirayia was about to step in to stop this whole fight but Ashley told him not to interfere in this fight that Naruto has to do this himself. Naruto charged right after Tsunade. All Tsunade did was flick him in the four head and he was down. Tsunade told Jirayia why he would teach such a technique to a kid that would never be able to learn how to master this. Naruto told her that he that she was wrong and he would master this within a week. Tsunade told Naruto that she would make a bet with him if he could master this technique within a week and she will give him a heart necklace given to her by her grandfather, The First Hokage. A week passed and Naruto was ready to win the bet he made with Tsunade. But unfortunately Tsunade also had plains to heal Orochimaru.

Well you can think of what comes after this whole thing. Now this is The Search for Tsunade arc. Now I do want to say that just besides Charizard there is one thing from the Pokémon show going to be in this story. That Pokémon is Entei. Entei will belong to Orochimaru. Now after the whole arc is over then we will start onto the next arc and the Naruto show. That is the Sasuke retrieval arc. Once I'm done with that arc will move into part two of this story. Or to the story is well Naruto Shipuuden Arc. Once I'm done with some of the arcs. I will have my character killed in the invasion of pain arc. After that will go a little further in time where Naruto and Hinata are married and have two kids. Now the whole thing with pain is done with after this. After that after everyone had died during the pain invasion. The leaf village will build memorial statues for the fallen ones. That also includes Ashley. Now that long after these are built and Naruto and hinata's Kids are old enough to go into the ninja Academy. It's only the end of their Academy years and Charizard does die from old age. That it is very upsetting to everyone that Charizard has died from his old age. But he also gets a memorial statue since he was part of the pain invasion. And thus the story ends with Charizard's death. I hope you guys like the story and I will update the story as best as I can like it done with new chapters. So look forward to seeing the first chapter up on done with it. Thanks for your time and thanks for reading this. This is Naruhina productions signing off. Remember to rate comment and subscribe and have a wonderful day everybody bye.


End file.
